Empty Heart
by kolirox
Summary: Tommy Q. is an amazing musicain with a bad rep. he's had more women then there are people in texas. Jude is a hard working girl that needs a job. they meet and bam! You have the setting for a GREAT jommy.
1. The Begining Of A Great Jommy

My loves! Koli's back with a new story and its spiffy to say the least. Its taking me forever to write the dialogue but hey. It's a kicker. It's a jommy of course. Because yes I love jommy's. I do not own Instant Star. I do not own the **beautiful** 2006 Corvette, sigh. So to all my readers, I hope you enjoy it. Peace and love

Koli

**Backround:**

**-Tommy is a solo artist. **

**-Jude never entered instant star**

**-Jude is a Personnel Assistant /Secretary thing also reffered to as P.A.**

**-Basically nothing from any seasons happen here.**

**-Jude is 20/21 **

**-Tommy is 25/26**

**-I know it's random but Tommy is hot and I love the show so here ya go!**

Jude placed her curly red hair in to a bun and straightened the bangs. She was dressed in black slacks and a lacy olive tank top. She wanted, no, needed to make a good impression. Today she met with her new boss, Thomas Quincy. Otherwise known as Tommy Q. The man was picky from what she heard. When he didn't get his way he would fire a person on the spot, and boy oh boy did she need this job. From tabloids and random people she understood that: 1. Tommy Q. was a playboy. 2. Tommy Q. had money and loved to show it. And 3. Tommy Q. loved women. Basically she would be working for a walking S.T.D. not exactly the best boss in the world but he'd be paying her bills. She grabbed her messengers bag and headed out the door. She breathed deep and walked to the bus stop. "_No Or Never"_. She thought.

Tom Quincy climbed out of his king sized bed and found the other side empty. This was nothing new to him. She was looking for a good time and he gave to her. His life consisted of Women, Alcohol, and Music. He toke a quick shower and put on a pair of loose fitting jeans, a gray shirt and some converse. Today he was meeting his new P.A.

"_What was her name? Aw it doesn't matter."_ His idea of a perfect P.A. was a good-looking woman he could use. Most people would call him a chauvinist. They were right but everybody loved him. He was Tommy Q. His music was great. All he had to do was visit a few sick kids and he'd be back on top. He smiled to himself. _"I might want 'ol what's her name schedule that. After what happened last night."_ He walked out of his penthouse and got into his 2006 Corvette and went to the restaurant to meet his "flavor of the week".

So is it good bad or ugly? Tell me because I don't know if its gonna keep going. Sorry it's so short. The next will be longer I promise!

Tootles

Koli


	2. Darlin' Or Cutie

Hey Y'all. So I got something for ya. And I know its gonna make you happy. It's a new chapter for empty heart. I was totally shocked when I saw how much interest there was in this story. So thanks y'all and hope ya enjoy! P.S. italics are songs names, lyrics thoughts, and places. Y'all understand.

Koli

Jude sat in _La Rosa Negro_ waiting for Mr. Quincy to arrive. She glanced at her watch for the millionth time. _"12:15. Great. I guess playboys are always fashionably late." _

Tommy strolled into the restaurant scanning the out door patio before walking towards the hostess. He listened to idle conversations that surrounded him until he reached a sexy looking blonde, which he assumed was the hostess. He made a quick mental note to get her phone number before he left.

"Name?" she asked without looking at him.

"Quincy. I believe it was at noon."

The women looked up at Tommy and smiled.

"Mr. Quincy. Your date is already here. Follow me."

"Oh She's not my date. But I sure wouldn't mind taking you out some time."

He winked at her and sat down. The women placed the menu's in front of Tommy and Jude and told the their waiter would arrive shortly. She slowly walked away, adding a slight sway o her hips. Tommy watched closely until some one clearing their throat drew his attention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Quincy?" Jude tried not to show her annoyance.

Tommy turned his head slowly and looked at the women in front of him. His eyes drew the outline of her curves. She had this innocent secretary look and it was sexy. _"Man. She's hot. Can't wait to get her…."_

His thoughts were interrupted as she waved her hand front of his face.

"Mr. Quincy. You kinda left me there for a second."

"My bad, uh, what was your name."

"Jude Harrison."

"Like the song?"

"Well, Yes, My father had a mild case of Beatle obsession."

"Anyways Mr. Quincy. As I was saying. I was wondering if I could get all the information and files from your original P.A. so I can start doing my job properly."

"Uh sure. All that crap's at my apartment though. Oh and don't call me Mr. Quincy, darlin'. My name is Tommy"

"Well. Tommy you're a man of power and deserve respect so I would prefer to call you Mr. Quincy. Oh and my names Jude not darlin'"

"Well if you're gonna cal me 'Mr. Quincy' then I'll cal ya darlin'. Fair enough? Or I could call ya cutie. Which ever you prefer."

Jude sighed inwardly. This was going to be tough. She opened her menu to hide behind while she breath slowly. _"He is gonna be the worst boss."_

Tommy smirked as he opened his menu. A small slip of paper fell out. He picked it up and his smirk grew to a smile as he read it

_Lookin for a good time Quincy? Call me. 791-8304. _

_Elizabeth_

He smiled again. _"Tonight's gonna be a good night."_ He thought to himself. He wasn't gonna let some up tight P.A. ruin his day. Never.

Ok Y'all that was it. I hope you like it. They met. Yay! So ya. I'll be gone all weekend so I will update maybe Sunday night. Peace and love! Hey don't forget to review!

Koli


	3. Maybe Its Not So Bad

Ok Guys because I am going away I have decided to give you another chapter. Its short but its something! Love all y'all that review! P.S. Italics are thoughts, names of places, letters, and song lyrics/titles. Y'all understand. Me no own anything. Except for the club. Its all mine and if you take it…I'll beat you up thro cyber space!

-Koli

Jude had been working for Tommy for a little over a month. People were right when they said he was a difficult man to please. Bur she loved a challenge. And that's what he was a challenge. He had her work all hours. From early morning coffee and crème cheese cinnamon rolls to late night twizler runs. She smiled as she remembered the time her and her pick him up condoms. "Pick your favorites darlin'", were his exact words. She had had no idea which ones to buy. She was a freakin virgin. She sure as heck didn't use condoms. The one time she did was when she was seven. She thought they were water balloons. That's when she gotten "The Talk". She shuttered. _Worse "talk"_ ever. Back to the story. She was standing in front of the display for twenty minutes until one of the workers asked if she needed help. Thankfully it was a man and he handed her the "prefect" kind. "Made to please you and your partner" She told him quickly that they weren't for her but he smiled assuming she was just embarrassed. _"Ugh. I so don't want to think about that today. Its my birthday!" _Her job was fun to a point. She never had to sit at a desk and type boring crap into a stupid computer. She was always out getting him something. Buy this and That. Picking up his car from the shop. That kind of stuff. Did I metion he had great cars. He had the 2006 Corvette, a 1967 Camero, a 1965 Mustang. All which she had driven. Ok so her job didn't suck so bad. Plus Tommy was hot. Really hot and every morning he answered his door in boxers. So maybe the coffee runs weren't so bad.

Ok guys that's it. I g2g. im leavin review for me!


	4. Dance Dance

Hey My Wonderful Readers! I love how much y'all review. Anyways ya so I started school Monday so sorry about not updating. Junior year baby! c/o '08! Ok so ya….I've been writing in my classes…a lot…..coz they are so0o0 boring. So expect lots of updates! This chapter is dedicated to Ayleen! My reader in French class. She's the best…you all should love her too! Um… I do not own Instant Star…sorry. I do own the club! So you take and I kill. Just a note…Tommy owns The Freezing Point in the story. Ok…it will be important in other chapters!

Koli

Jude, Jamie and Mason walked into The Freezing Point ready to celebrate. They grabbed a table and ordered drinks. After an hour of catching up Jude decided to go and dance. It was a night club right? So why not. Immediately fog began plunging on to the dance floor and oven the crowd, making it difficult for anyone to see who was dancing.

Tommy sat at the bar sipping his Gin and Tonic watching the outline of a redhead dance. Though he could not see her face he was mesmerized by the movement of her body. He set his drink down and walked up behind her. He placed his hands on her hips and began to go with the flow of the music.

Jude was dancing to the music when she felt someone put his hands on her hips. Figuring it was just a guy looking for a dance she didn't bother to look at him. She didn't want to waste the music, so as long as he didn't get grabby, she'd dance with him. They danced until the first song end and into the beginning of a salsa beat. The man slid his hand up to her mid-drift and the other down her arm. Before she realized what was happening he had spun her out and brought her back to his hips. When she finally saw his face she jumped out of his grasp blushing.

"Mr. Quincy?"

Tommy opened his eyes to find Jude blushing deeply in front of him.

"Jude?"

"Last time I checked that was me"

"Ya know, you're a great dancer"

"Uh, thanks. I'm Uh, Gonna go…now"

"Wait what are you doing here?"

"Its my Birthday. My friends Jamie and Mason decided to take me out."

"Really. Wow! How old are you?" Tommy silently prayed she was older than 19.

"21!"

Tommy silently thanked God that she was old enough to drink. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. Jude began to walk away when Tommy grabbed her arm and spun her around to meet him again.

"Hey, you wanna dance again"

"I don't think that would appropriate, Mr. Quincy"

"You didn't seem to mind earlier."

"Ya but…."

Before Jude could finish her sentence Tommy had her on the dance floor.

"_Ok Maybe One more dance won't be so bad" _she thought silently.

Tommy pulled Jude until her hips met his. He slowly began to pick up the rhythm of the song. Jude lazily placed her arm on to his shoulder as his arms snaked around her waist finding her hips. He gripped them tightly as they began to dance faster. They moved in unison until the song ended. They held on while breathing heavily. Tommy leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes while catching his breath. Jude Quickly untangled her self from Tommy and ran away. When Tommy opened his eyes she was gone.

Ok my lovelys. That's it for now. I'll post more now. I have to do homework. See how much I love you! I posted a chapter before doing my homework! Now review so it wasn't in vain!


	5. Willing To Take A Chance?

Hey Guys! I missed you all! Ok so I am taking a homework break and writing for you! I know you're excited right. I would be too. Anyways. Please don't hate me for this chapter. It just proves flaws in Tommy's character. Oh and I seriously want to thank you all so much for reading this and chocolate chip cookie to you people that review. Nothing makes me happier than freshly baked reviews! So ya. Well I'm sure you all know by now that italics are thoughts, names of songs, ya know stuff like that. Peace and love. Enjoy and review! Me No Own I.S. OMG I almost forgot! I just read stuff on Tim Rozon...ya he's like 30! Can you freakin believe that. He is freakin sexy for 30! Man if I was 3 years older…I'd kidnap him…do ungodly things to him…jk! Ok now read and review

Koli

Jude ran into the girl's bathroom, slammed the door, locked it and slid to the floor. She wouldn't deny it; she LOVED the feeling of Tommy's arms around her, hands griping her hips, moving together. It was enough to drive her crazy!

"This CANNOT be happening to me. He's my boss. My sexy…NO! He's 26! But he looks great for almost 30…NO! Man and those eyes…they are like the eternal blue flame and the way he looks when he gets out of bed…STOP! BAD JUDE! NO, NO, NO!"

Jude composed herself and opened the door. Immediately mason and Jamie rolled in followed by several angry looking women.

"You are NOT falling for your boss, Jude." Mason stated while he adjusted his hat.

" You heard that? I thought I said that in my head"

"Sweety, anyone with near the door heard you yell "Bad Jude! NO, NO, NO". We just heard the part about Tommy while we pressed our ears on the door"

"Really? Man that sucks. I'm not falling for him!"

"I beg the differ." Jamie said in a singsong voice.

Jude turned when she heard a women clear her throat. Before her stood the women who climbed in after Jamie and Mason. Mason waved as he walked out and Jamie made a mad-dash with a blush deep in his cheeks. Jude followed grabbed her stuff and headed towards the exit.

"JOOOOOODE!" Jamie and Mason sang in unison.

"Yes my Belovededs? "

" Now I know you weren't considering leaving now were you?"

Jude turned and grabbed one of their arms leading them along

"Of course not. I was simply craving ice cream, and seeing as Jamie is paying for it. I wouldn't dare leave you two behind."

Tommy opened his eyes only to find his arms empty. He looked around hoping to find the outline of his beautiful redhead. Yet he had no such luck, she was gone. He was certain that he would have had her by the end of the dance. He made sure that as they were dancing her showed her what she's been missing. Tommy toke a breath and headed towards the bar. He sat down and ordered another Gin And Tonic. Across the bar a brunette was playing with her straw staring at him. He winked at her. She smirked slightly and toke a long sip from her drink. She looked interesting and Jude was nowhere to be found. He ushered the bartender over with his hand not breaking eye contact with the women.

"Yes Mr. Quincy?"

"Hey Dan, you see that brunette over there. Black dress?"

Dan turned and looked her up and down. He smiled knowingly as he turned back to Tommy.

"The usual, I assume."

Tommy nodded with a devious smile on his lips.

"You know what to do."

Dan walked over to the girl with a drink and a small note.

"Miss? The man over there asked me to give this to you."

She looked over at Tommy who had his back her and gave a small thank you. She sipped her drink slowly as her she opened the note. A small sliver key fell onto the bar top. She fingered it as she read the note.

_Willing to take a chance? Ask Dan where this key goes. I promise not to disappoint_

_-Tommy Q._

The women looked up from the note to find the chair where Tommy sat empty.

"Excuse me Dan. Would you be so kind to take me to the room this belongs to?"

"Of course miss."

Tommy sat in the room. He remembered why he had this built. Some women you just didn't take home. So he made a bedroom just for those honeys that wanted it quick.

Dan led the women through a serious of doors that lead to what looked like a bedroom door. He walked away quickly and she placed the key in the keyhole. She turned it and opened it to find Tommy leaning on a bed. He got up slowly and kissed her neck as he closed the door.

ok so thats it! i love y'all. now review so i know you love me!

Koli


	6. Breakfast With Tommy?

Hey Y'all. Ok so I just found out that Steve Irwin died on September 3. Man I loved that guy. It makes me sad. And then my daddy's friend's wife died this morning. Death is making me sad. Oh well. How about I give you another chapter to brighten your day? Sound good? Well here ya go!

Koli

Jude woke up to the sound of her doorbell. She rolled over to look at the alarm clock on the table: 6:30 am.

"Some one better be dead or in the hospital. Or they will deal with the wrath of Jude! Ok maybe that's not so scary but I'll find something that is."

She climbed out of the bed and brushed her fingers through her hair as she walked down the stairs. "I'm Coming!" she yelled at the sound of another ring. When she opened the door she felt her jaw drop. Tommy stood against the doorframe with his sunglasses and leather jacket on.

"Can I help you?" she asked while rubbing her eye.

"Can I come in?"

She sighed as she held the door opened for him to come in. Tommy looked around the apartment then over to Jude. He looked twice, finding her tank top and short shorts worthy of his gaze.

"I love your pajamas" Tommy said with a snicker.

Jude looked down as a blush crept up her face. She quickly began pulling the shorts down in attempt to stretch them; failing and only making it worse she let out a frustrated breath. Tommy just laughed at her antics.

"So Mr. Quincy, what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to take you to breakfast for your birthday."

" Do you even know what time it is?"

" 6:32"

Jude groaned._ "This was supposed to be my day off. Why spent it with my boss. Because he's hot…NO! Free breakfast…Yes! I guess it could be worse."_

"Ok. Give me seven minutes so just sit and I'll be back"

Tommy watched with great interest as Jude hopped up the stairs. When she reached her room he heard the door slam shut and figured she was getting ready. He looked around again from the couch and found a photo album. Figuring he had time he picked it up and started looking through the pictures.

Jude walked over to her closet and pulled out her favorite jeans. They were tight fitting and had holes all over. The knee's, the back pocket, inner thigh. Next she toke out a black spaghetti strapped top. She applied light makeup, liner, and mascara, Chap Stick. She added her favorite converse and headed down the stairs. The instant she saw Tommy with the album she dashed over and slammed it shut. Tommy was momentarily hurt but quickly recovered.

"I'm sorry"

"Did Thomas Quincy just apologize to me? Alert the media."

Tommy scrounged up his nose and said sarcastically, "Your cute."

When Tommy toke a good look at Jude his breath caught in his throat. She looked hot. His mind slowly began to head into the gutter as scenes of her digging her nails into his back and moaning went through his head. He was brought out of his fantasy by Jude lightly slapping his face.

"Lost ya there for a sec Quincy."

"Huh, oh ya let's go. I'm starving."

Hurray! Another chapter done! Whoo! Ok so here are some spoilers for the next one. Just tot let y'all know it explains how Jude can be a virgin at 21. Some were shocked. But hey it happens. Jeeze.

"It's a long story…" 

" _I have time"_

"_His name was Andrew"_

"_Your are virgin!"_

"_I've never done that before"_

"_Well then I guess you'll have to go with me"_


	7. Extra Baggage

Hey Guys I'm Back! And as a special treat I'm giving you… 4 Chapters! I know you love me. Ya…so without further ado…chapter 7!

Jude and Tommy sat a small diner drinking coffee. They hadn't talked much after the incident.

"I'm sorry for freaking out about the pictures. Its just, It's a long story."

Tommy looked down at his watch.

"I got some extra time."

"Um, alright. When I was sixteen I met this guy, Andrew. We started dating, well when I turned eighteen he proposed and I said yes. Two weeks before the wedding we got in a really bad car accident. I was unconscious for five days. When I woke up I found out that Andrew had died during surgery due to complications. Turns out I missed the funeral as well. When I was released from the hospital I went to his burial site. His, uh, headstone said " Andrew Landon Montgomery. Beloved son and husband. July 17,1984-September 9,2003. The album has pictures of me and him, some from the accident and one of me at his grave."

Jude felt warm tears trickle down her face; she made attempt to stop them. Crying helped ease the pain. Before Tommy could stop himself he reached over and gently wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks. He got out of his seat and sat in the one next to her, pulling her into a hug. He held her as she cried until the waitress came with the food.

"Thank you." Jude said smiling weakly.

"You really loved him, huh."

"More than anything. He was going to be my first and my last."

Tommy chocked on his toast

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes is there something wrong with that?"

Tommy just shoke his head no as his mind began to race.

"_A virgin? She's a freakin virgin. And not just for something stupid but her DEAD FIANCE. Man I'm goin' to hell. Yup. I just got my ticket. Great!"_

Jude watched in amusement as the thoughts went passed Tommy's eyes. She sighed quiet loudly and Tommy quickly regained his composure.

"So…what do you have planned for today?" Tommy asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm. Grocery shopping, my car is getting fixed and…. laundry."

"Sounds like loads of fun."

"Well we can't all be rich playboys that have people who do that sort of stuff for us, now can we?" Jude said with a smile.

Tommy laughed slightly but grew slient.

" What's wrong?"

Tommy sighed, " This may sound kinda stupid but…never mind"

" No, you can tell me."

" Well, I've never, actually done those things before."

" No way! Never?" Jude practically shouted in disbelief.

" Nope, never."

" Well then I guess you'll just have to go with me then."

"Wait. What?"

"Everyone needs the experience of standing in a grocery, touching their own dirty laundry, the smell of your stinky socks. Its one that cannot be missed."

She threw a couple of bills on the table and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his car.

ok more on the way so review for me!

koli 3


	8. Winco and a Waltz

Me no own Winco or I.S.

Jude grabbed a shopping cart as they walked into Winco. She grabbed Tommy's hand and squeezed it while pushing the cart.

"Come on. I promise it'll be fun."

Tommy shrugged and looked around. Jude toke Tommy's hand and placed in on the cart and walked away. She ran back with a box of Cheez-its and tossed them in the basket. She threw her hands in the air and yelled "goal" as it made it in. Tommy laughed at her childish antics, finding them rather attractive.

" _Ok maybe it won't be so bad."_

She walked to the fruit and vegetable section with Tommy following close behind. She began picking out just about every item in the area and placed them into plastic bags, then in the basket.

"You really like this stuff don't ya?" Jude smiled

"Thanks master of the obvious." She winked at him and then began reading labels on tofu. Tommy began poking a package trying to figure out what it was.

"You eat this?" he asked still investigating the item.

"Yes, it's very good for you and doesn't taste to bad either."

"What is it?"

"Ground up soybeans."

Tommy scrunched up his face in disgust. Jude looked over at him sternly.

"Have you ever eaten tofu?"

" Well, uh, no."

"Then how do you know it doesn't taste good?"

" Because it's white, squishy and moves like jello."

"Do you know anything about tofu?"

" Well, I…uh…I mean…"

"That's what I thought."

Tommy walked back over to the cart and watched as Jude leaned over to pick up something. Enjoying the view himself he turned to see a kid about 17 doing the same thing. Tommy felt his anger flare up.

" _Punk kid. Who does he think he is checkin' out my girl…whoa, WHOA! Where'd that come from, my girl? Whoa! Ok chill Tommy. Kid still shouldn't be checkin' her out."_

"Punk mother…"

"Excuse me?" Tommy looked back to se Jude standing next to the cart.

" Huh, Not you so kid over there, ya know."

"Might want to tone the testosterone down a but there Quincy."

They continued walking through the story. Tommy noticed the " punk" staring at Jude for the last 20 minutes. He felt himself boil. He toke a deep breath and followed Jude down the next aisle. She jumped onto the cart and Tommy pushed her quickly down it. Jude jumped off the cart and reached up for something on the top shelf. Tommy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jude turned around smiling.

"It's kinda hard to get around with you doin' that ya know."

Tommy didn't let go, instead he slid his other down to her hand, leaned into her ear and whispered, "Dance with me?"

" In the middle of Winco?"

"Why not?"

Jude dropped the item into the basket as Tommy led her into the middle of the aisle and began to waltz. He spun her out and brought her closer continuing the dance. Jude laughed when Tommy dipped her as an elderly couple passed by shaking their heads. He heard the old woman mumble something about young love but ignored it.

"You're a lovely dancer, Ms. Harrison."

"Why thank you Mr. Quincy. Your quiet the twinkle toes."

" Anytime"

" Ok next time I'm in the mood for a waltz I'll call you and pick you up so we can go to Winco."

Tommy chuckled as he pushed the cart towards the check out stand.

"So what's next?"

"Laundry"

Tommy drove to Jude's house and helped her put away her groceries. She grabbed and hamper of dirty clothes and jumped into Tommy's car.


	9. Dirty Laundry and Dirty Thoughts

Whoo! 2 down 2 to go! I'm on a roll baby!

Tommy followed Jude into the Laundromat. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, following. Not that he would complain, it was a nice view. He toke off his sunglasses and looked around. The place was empty and he listened as one of his songs began to play on the radio. Jude walked over to one of the giant washers, dumped her laundry in it, placed quarters and soap and started it. Tommy looked at her with interest.

" Ok, so I don't like separating the colors but you don't how to do it so you can't say anything."

Tommy chuckled. Jude climbed into on of the over sized hampers on wheels and beckoned Tommy to join her. Tommy climbed in and began to sing along with himself.

" Some people might consider that vain," Jude said with a twinkle in her, letting Tommy know she was joking.

" I can't help the fact I know all the words."

Jude giggled and Tommy looked over at her sneakily.

"Hey Jude?"

"Hmm?"

" You wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you?"

Jude's eyes widened as Tommy went for her sides. She tried to climb out of the basket but was held firmly until Tommy had stopped. With tears streaming down her face and laughter spewing for her lips she had never looked so beautiful. She toke a very deep breath and regained her composure.

"You can be a real jerk Quincy."

" You know you like it."

" Oh, you caught me. Its one of my many turn on's."

Jude walked over to the washer and put the clothes into a dryer.

_**45-57 minutes later. **_

Jude stood folding her laundry as Tommy watched. His stare grew heavy as she began pulling numerous amounts of lacy underwear. It ranged from see through nothingness to booty shorts. Tommy began to imagine her in his personal favorite, a red and black-laced thong. He saw her waiting on his black satin sheets whispering his name. Tommy felt his jeans tighten and looked down in horror, finding him self hard. Jude looked over at Tommy to ask him something but found him in a state of shock. Before she could ask what was the matter he was running out to his car.

"I uh, need something, from the, ya…" was all she heard as the door closed. Jude picked up her clothes and walked out to the car. She watched silently as he banged his head on the steering wheel causing small beeps. She chuckled to her self as she heard a stream of obscenities coming from his lips. If she wasn't mistaken they were in English, French and Greek. She opened the door slowly and got into the passenger seat.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes." Tommy squeaked out as a deep blush crept up his face.

" Everything ok?"

_"No everything's not ok. Every freakin I'm around you I get turned on, all you have to do is stand there and BAM! But I can't get you hot. Oh no! Your like a freakin monk!"_

"Oh nothing, just got a phone call that ticked me off."

Jude smiled knowing exactly what was wrong. She wasn't blind. But she pretend to except his answer and leaned back as Tommy drove her home.

Ok so chapter 10 will be posted tomorrow. And oh man your gonna love it! So here are some teasers!

"_I'll drive home when the rain stops. That is if you don't mind letting me stay?"_

" _Is Thomas Quincy finally in love? Has he found the one to tame his party boy image?"_

" _Your so beautiful. Your eyes, when I look at them I feel like I'm drowning but I don't care. I love how you bite your lip when you're nervous or your thinking. Its drives to insanity."_


	10. Your Empty Kiss

Privet moy readers! How are you all? Good to know. As promised I am posting chapter 10, right now! So thanx for all the reviews they mean a lot to me! Some of them were very encouraging. I'm so0o0o glad you all liked the Laundromat scene. Man that was fun to write. Ok so here is chapter 10: Empty Kisses.

Jude leaned her head against the window and watched as it began to pour.

_" I can't believe that I gave Thomas Quincy a hard on. I'm shocked to say the least. His face was priceless."_

"_How is she doing this to me! It's like I'm a freakin hormonal 16 year old. Jeeze I need to find a way to keep my mind from wandering like that."_

The rain poured harder and slanted as the wind blew. Tommy pulled in the driveway and stared at the window into the gloomy weather. Neither made a move to get out as thunder boomed and lighting streaked across the sky.

" God my clean clothes, there gonna get soaked and smell like mildew." Jude sighed in frustration. Tommy looked out the window, over at Jude and then at the basket of clothes in the back.

" I'll bring the clothes in just hold the door open so I can run in."

" What?"

" I'll bring in the clothes, ok?"

" But you'll get soaked."

" No. It's fine. I'll be fine."

" The whole reason I'm upset is because my clothes will get wet."

" I'll put my jacket on top to protect them ok?"

" No, Tommy you'll get cold."

" Would you like to sit here until it stops raining? 'Cause it doesn't look like it's stopping anytime soon."

" Fine."

Jude jumped out of the car and ran up the slipper steps. Tommy laughed as she fell on her butt get soaked by the rain. She screamed when her seat hit the floor, and nearly cried as she felt a wave of rainwater soak her. He saw the door open and reached into the back and grabbed the basket. He toke off his jacket and put it on the top. He got out and slammed the door and ran into the house. He heard his car alarm and growled as he ran out and opened the door, closed it again and locked it. When he got into Jude's house he was wetter than her. He looked over at Jude who was making tea. She looked sexy. Her wet clothes sticking to her curves, wet hair around her, he couldn't help but stare. Jude turned around to find Tommy ogling her.

"What?"

Tommy shoked his head.

"Nothing."

" Ok. Well, stay right here please?"

" Ya. Will do."

Jude walked out of the room and returned dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top. She had in hand a towel and a set clothes.

" Here this might fit. You look about the same size as him."

Tommy instantly felt sadness wash over me. "His". They were Andrew's clothes. He toke them gently afraid that they would tear. She gave him the towel and pointed to where the bathroom was. He walked in and peeled of his wet clothes and placed the dry ones on. He walked out and Jude handed him a coffee mug.

"It's peppermint, I hope you like it."

Tommy nodded and toke a seat on the couch. They sat in silence and allowed the hot liquid to warm their bodies. Jude got up and handed Tommy a remote.

" You can watch whatever. I'm going to make some lunch. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Jude walked into the kitchen and began pulling out items to make a great lunch.

Tommy turned the T.V. on and changed the channel until he found Word on the Street.

" And the final story tonight. Is Tom Quincy in love? Sources say that he was seen gallivanting with a young woman. More specifically his newest secretary. They were seen earlier thins morning at a Winco, dancing in aisle 13."

Tommy mentally slapped himself. A picture flashed on the screen, showing him grab her, the next of them dancing, and the final of him dipping her.

" They were also spotted a Laundromat."

More pictures flashed on the screen making Tommy sick. Him tickling her, her folding clothes next to him and them sitting in the car together.

" _God, why did I do that? Its like I can't think around her."_

"Has he found the one to tame his party boy image? Or she just another flavor of the week. I'm Sarah Collins and this is the "Word on the Street".

Tommy groaned in anger.

_" It was probably that punk kid that was staring at her ass."_

Tommy walked into the kitchen praying that she hadn't heard any of the newscast. Thankfully she was busy cooking. He inhaled and smiled.

" Whatever that is, it smells fantastic."

"Ya. Well its ready, so go into that cupboard and get two bowls and glasses."

Tommy did as he was told. He watched hungrily as she put rice and the concoction into the bowls. She set them on the table and went into the fridge pulling out ice tea. She sat on the chair cross-legged and started eating. Tommy poked the meal unsure of what it was. Feeling brave he picked up the fork and ate the red and yellow peppers, broccoli, and bean sprout mixture. He scooped up something that looked like meat and chewed slowly. He smiled in satisfaction.

Tommy stretched and rubbed his tummy happily.

"That was awesome."

"You really liked it?"

" Ya, What was it?"

" Tofu."

" Really?"

" Of course. See I told you it was good, and you said it was squishy and moved like jello."

" I was wrong, I admit it."

Jude placed her hand over her heart in mock shock.

" Thomas Quincy apologized and admitted he was wrong in one day. I do believe that the world is ending. I better go get ready."

Tommy rolled his eyes and laughed.

" I'm glad to know your tummy is happy now. You wanna help do dishes? Or do you not know how?" Jude asked teasingly.

" Yes I can do dishes."

" Good then get to it Cinderella."

" Does it look like I live here?"

" No but I cooked so…"

" Then you have to clean."

" You're so spoiled."

" Ya but at least I'm cute."

Jude shoke her head as she started rinsing the dishes. She turned around to get a dishtowel, but walked into Tommy. Tommy looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

" Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Jude bit her lip and looked away.

"You're unlike any woman I've ever met. You don't even have to do anything and I want you. Your eyes are like the ocean at dawn, with these flecks of gold and orange. They reflect your beauty. And when you bit your lip like that it drives me near insanity."

His other hand went around her waist and pulled her closer as he leaned in and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Jude kissed back tentively afraid of what could happen. He bit her lip tenderly and attempted to deepen the kiss. When Jude felt Tommy's tongue enter her mouth she pulled away quickly and stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

Jude inhaled deeply trying to find the words to answer the simplest of all questions.

"Tommy I really enjoy kissing you but," she paused searching her mind franctically, "its empty. There's nothing there. When you kiss me I taste lust, not love. I don't wanna be another one nightstand for you. Another 'victory'."

Tommy looked at her dumbfounded. He walked into the bathroom changed quickly and left. Jude sighed knowing that he was beyond anger. She wasn't surprised, guys like Tom Quincy didn't get turned down, ever.

" _She said NO! To me! Thomas Quincy music extraordinaire and sex god! Of all people, me! You know what's worse; I just want her even more! She's the first woman to turn me down. But her kiss was so gentle, nothing I've experienced, soft, pouty lips. WHY!"_

Tommy drove dangerously as he got even angrier. He sped past other cars and went through two stop signs. He wasn't gonna let her win, oh no. She was going to be his if it was the last thing he did.

Ok so this was the longest chapter so far. And I know some of you may hate me but its gonna get good. I promise. Now its time for teasers!

" _Now problem Mrs. Quincy I can book you for Wednesday through Saturday."_

" _Ma mere est tres ebetant!" _

" _Tell her your married"_


	11. Fiance?

Privet moy readers! How are you ? Ok so here is the long awaited Chapter 11. I know that the teasers totally freak some out but trust me this chapter is good! Oh and this takes place like 2 months after the kiss. Some thing like that, ya, ok, so…. now I write

Koli

Tommy and Jude sat in a meeting room with the record company. He was creating a new cd next month. Jude sat quietly taking notes and dates to prepare his new schedule. She jumped slightly but went unnoticed when his phone vibrated in her lap. She got up quickly and exited the room to answer it.

" Thomas Quincy's phone."

" Hi this is Cora Quincy, Tommy's mother. May I speak to him?"

" Mrs. Quincy. I'm sorry but he's in a meeting would you like me to leave him a message or is it something I can help you with."

" Are you the young women that takes care of his schedule and things of the sort?"

" Yes that would be me."

" Oh good. Well we have been planning on him visiting me. So could you maybe schedule it for me?"

" Yes of course. Let me put you on hold so I can get my notebook."

Jude slipped into the room and grabbed her notebook and returned to talk to Mrs. Quincy.

" Hello, Mrs. Quincy? I can schedule for Wednesday thru Saturday. The rest of the month is full."

" Well then I'll take it all. I haven't seen him in a while so it'll be nice."

" Ok is there anything I can do for you?"

" No that's all thanks dear."

" No problem."

" Bye now."

" Bye."

Jude turned and bumped into Tommy. She immediately looked down.

"Excuse me Mr. Quincy."

" Its fine Mrs. Harrison."

Things had been weird since the kiss and then when Jude found out about the rumors about them dating. She always made sure there was someone in the room with them. She didn't want to lose control. He was her boss and she couldn't have her job jeopardized by some " fling". Tommy sighed knowing that once again she would not look at him when they talked.

" _I should have never kissed her. But it was wonderful. Why can't she just talk to me?"_

" _Why doesn't he talk to me? Why won't he fight for me? I guess I really was gonna be a one night stand?"_

" Mr. Quincy?"

" Yes?"

" We need to discuss your schedule."

" That's fine, Come with me into my office."

Jude followed behind him nervously as he shut the door and motioned for her to sit.

" So talk to me."

" Okay, well your mother called while we were in a meeting."

" Hmmm."

" She requested time to see you, so I gave her this Wednesday thru Saturday."

" You What!" Tommy practically screamed.  
I gave your mother…"

" I heard you. You couldn't have told her I was booked up?"

" You can't handle spending time with your mom?"

" No! You've never met the women. Ma mere est si embetante. Je suis un bon garcon. Je n'ai jamais tue personne. Pourquoi? C'est conneriesl. Je ne peux pas crorie que ta l'as fait." (My mother is very annoying. I'm a good guy. I never killed anyone. Why? This is crap. I can't believe you did this.)

" Huh?" Jude stared at him having no idea what he had just said.

" Nothing."

" I'm sorry. I didn't know. Would you like me to cancel?"

" No she would want to know and any excuse she won't believe."

" Well I'm sure you can handle four days. Just go Wednesday night ad come back Saturday morning."

" Its not that. It's just, she's old fashion. In France, it would be expected of me to be married and have children right now. I went to visit her when I was 24 and she tried to set me up. I'm 26 she'll have a cow if I don't bring home a wife or kids. What am I gonna do. Chances are she has a girl there waiting for me." Tommy slammed his head down on the desk and groaned.

" Tell her your married."

" Ya like that's really gonna work. Hey mom I got married, sorry you weren't invited to the wedding. But hey I'm married so hurray. I'll get workin on those kids. No thanks. I'd rather go wifeless."

" Tell her your engaged."

" No she'd be expecting me to bring the girl with me, unless..." Tommy picked his head up and smiled deviously.

" Whatever has made you so happy I do not want to know."

" Jude…"

" No."

" I didn't even ask you anything."

" I don't care. The answer is no."

" Oh come on. You could come, pose as my fiancé and when we leave I'll tell her you broke it off. Plain and easy. I'll even pay you."

" No."

" Please? It'll be a nice amount. I promise you will not be disappointed."

Jude breathed deep considering his offer.

" Ok, But it better be a nice number."

" A great number."

" Good so how are we gonna do this?"

" Well I need to get you a ring, and we have to come up with a story."

" Ok."

" Meet me at the diner on 5th and Johnson, Ok. I'll get there at 1:00. We can come up with something then."

" As long as you buy lunch I'll be there."

Tommy smiled and walked out of his office. Maybe this really was gonna work.

Teasers:

_"So You trust me?"_

_" Of course."_

_" The Record Company doesn't want people to know that Thomas Quincy is capiable of falling in love."_

_" So, You really can fall in love?"_

_"With whom?"_


	12. For You I Will

Ok so no pics...but if you wanna see the pics then just send me your email adress with a review and trust me, you'll want to see Judes diamond! All of these are not mine. I do not own the song by teddy Geiger. And I do not own Instant Star! So here ya go as promised.

Jude and Tommy sat in the restaurant that they had met in discussing the "plan".

" So where did we meet?"

"Autograph signing at the mall. I bumped into on the way back from the bathroom."

" How long have we been "dating?"

" 8 months."

" That's a little early for marriage."

" Long engagement?"

" Wedding date?"

" Undecided, planning at the moment. The wedding wasn't in the newspaper because we wanted a small wedding."

" Why am I doing this again?"

Because you're getting paid."

"Awe yes, money does make it better."

Tommy place a small box in her lap and let his hand linger. She looked down at the box and his hand. He quickly pulled it away and glanced out the window. She glanced at him and back at the box.

" Put in your purse, don't open it here. We leave in two days. I'll pick you up tomorrow and you can stay at my house because Wednesday morning we have to get up early."

" Uh ya that's fine."

Tommy drove her home and watched her walk into her house. Jude shut and locked the door taking one last look at Tommy. She sat down on the couch and opened up the ring box. Inside was a grade F-IF princess cut, with three diamonds and a white gold band. It was perfect not huge but enough to catch someone's attention.

" Too bad I have to give it back." She went up stairs, packed and went to bed. 6 days with Tom Quincy, any other woman would be ecstatic but she was just worried.

Tommy brought Jude back with him the next day. The ride in the car was relatively quiet with the radio playing softly. When they arrived at a house Jude had never seen. She sat in the car unable to move. A house by the beach, she had never thought about him having two houses, but the shock was from the mere size of it. Tommy chuckled as he got out and opened her door for her.

" You live here?"

"Nope, I just borrow the house, kind of like a squatter. Yes I live here."

" Sorry, I just thought the other house…"

" Nope that one is kinda of a scapegoat, so to speak. I host parties, have women there, I have this place for close friends, people I trust. Plus the press have no idea where it is so I'm trusting you not to tell."

Jude looked up at the house and around the area.

" Wow it's beautiful here."

Tommy looked at her.

" Ya it is. The view is gorgeous."

They walked inside to find a modern looking home but with a comforting feel. She liked it here. It felt like home. Tommy took her bags as she began to wander. She went up to the sliding glass door ad gasped. The sun was setting into the ocean as she watched from the inside. She decided to go out and sit on the hammock that was on the porch. She looked around the large wrap around porch and noticed hibiscus plants and birds of paradise. A cool breeze blew bringing with it the smell of the ocean. Jude closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Tommy opened the glass door and took the chair next to her as she began to sing softly.

" I'm the smoke from your fire. I'm that guy you can trust. I'm the chord on your guitar. I'm that girl you can't shut up. I'm the blood you might need in your car when you speed. In that cigarette you breathe, you can't get rid of me."

Tommy was amazed, the girl had a voice and it was beautiful. He slowly began to clap as she finished.

" Wow you have an…amazing voice."

Jude sat up in the hammock nearly falling out.

" You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Too late. But it was great. Did you write that yourself?"

" Yes."

" Wow. You ever thought of singing professionally?"

" People wouldn't like my style."

" What do ya mean?"

" I won't wear booty shorts and walk around in my underwear to please some people who wouldn't even care about my music. I wouldn't sing covers and I want to sing my own stuff, not some pop-cultured writer's."

" Ok. But I'm sure there are labels that would gladly accept you."

" If I changed."

Tommy gave up, there was no winning. He just shut up ad looked out at the beautiful sight before him.

" So two house huh?"

" Yes. At my other place I get crazy fans, crazy chicks I've slept with, the press. All that crap. Here, I'm myself. I can hide here, write here. I'm comfortable and don't have the distractions of fame and stuff."

" Wow that's deep."

Tommy laughed.

" If you say so."

" So you trust me.'

" With my life."

" You kinda have to."

" Ya but I brought you here."

Jude nodded her head and laid back down. She jumped up quickly.

" Tommy, do you have a piano here?"

" I have every instrument you could possibly need, why?"

"I want to play you one of my songs.."

Tommy let her into the house and down a set of stairs. Jude stood amazed at the room in front of her. Instruments ranged from Drums to Piano to Guitar to Flutes. A studio, fully functional, with recording equipment. Jude sat down at the piano and played " Liar, Liar." When she finished Tommy applauded. Jude continued to amaze.

" You want to record it?"

" Really?" Jude asked excited

" Ya. I just need like 10 minutes to set up."

" That'd be awesome!"

An hour and forty-two minutes later they had a song. He gave her a copy and secretly kept on for himself.

" Wow you have a whole studio to yourself, that must be really cool."

" Ya, I get to record all the songs that the label rejected."

" OOOHHH, Can I hear one of these rejected songs? Please?" Jude stuck out her lip and pouted.

" Ya just let me grabbed my guitar."

He started slowly but picked up as he went along.

" Wander the streets and the world underneath it all. Nothing seems to be nothing taste as sweet as what I can't have. Like you and the way you're twisting your hair around your finger. Tonight I'm gonna tell you, what I feel about you.

Oh I'm gonna muster ever ounce of confidence I have and cannonball into the water. Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you I will, For you I will.

Forgive me if I stutter form all of the clutter in my head. Coz I could fall asleep in those eyes like a waterbed. Do I seem familiar; I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times. No more camouflage I wanna be exposed and not be afraid to fall.

Oh I'm gonna muster ever ounce of confidence I have and cannonball into the water. Oh I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have. For you I will, For you I will."

Jude clapped and laughed when Tommy took a little bow and curtsied.

" How could they reject a song like that?"

" They don't the world to know that Thomas Quincy is capable of falling in love. They want the world to assume I only feel one emotion, Lust."

" So you can fall in love? I'm shoked."

" Ha, Ha. Yes I can and I am. See what I mean. That's the reaction I would get from the people who only see my image."

Jude instantly felt bad for not realizing he really was, well, human.

" Sorry, its just, well ya I see your image, heck I prompt your image. I guess I never really got to know the real Tommy Q., huh? So, Who is she?"

Tommy smiled as he thought about her.

" Not gonna tell."

" Ah, come on, I thought you trusted me."

" Not with that kin of information. Besides if I told you, I'd have to kill you. Ever heard two can keep a secret if one of them is dead?"

" Ya and its three can keep a secret if two are dead."

" "So I changed it to better suit the situation, sue me."

" Maybe I will."

" Your cute."

" I know."

" Ok so does 'she' even know you love her?"

" Nope."

" Why not tell her?"

" Because I wouldn't know how to. She's," Tommy sighed, " complicated."

" Sing her that song. Then she'll know."

" I did and she didn't exactly fly into my arms."

" Why not?"

" She assumed it wasn't for her."

Tommy stood up and left the room and Jude hurried to follow.

" Come on, I'll show you to your room. You gat to get up early tomorrow."

Tommy led her up the first flight of stairs and then the next. He opened the door to a room that was beyond words. The walls were a deep shade of red and had black curtains at the windows. She looked over to a bed with a black frame, a crimson comforter, and black satin sheets. And to set the room off there was to black oval shaped fluffy chairs in each of the corners.

" I…So…Loving…This…Room, Its amazing!"

Jude ran and jumped into the air, landing with a satisfying thunk on the bed. Tommy shoked his head as she patted the spot next to her.

"Come on Quincy, you know you want to."

" I've slept in that bed hundreds of times. Trust me I know how it feels."

" I'm not asking you to sleep in it. I'm asking you to run and jumped on to the bed without crushing me in the process."

Tommy rolled his eyes and shoke his head as he ran and toke a giant leap, landing next to Jude.

" See now that wasn't that bad? Didn't think so."

" Ok I came I saw, I jumped."

" Leaving so soon?"

" _Yes because me in a bed with you is not a good combination seeing as I can't control myself."_

" Ya Early morning remember?"

" Oh, Ya. Tommy what's your mom like?"

Tommy sat back on the bed and rested his head in his hand.

" She's amazing. I know it seems like I don't love her sometimes, but I do. It's just hard to see her sometimes, with my job. But she can bake and cook like its nobodies business. And she's always been supportive of my music career; she even bought me my first guitar. She's so full of life and doesn't let anyone bring her down. Sheds everything I could ever want in a mom and more than I deserve."

Tommy got up and said goodnight and left Jude to sleep. Jude sat nearly in teas at the way he talked about his mom. Meeting her was going to be hard. What she loved Jude and Jude loved her? How would she be able to break an old woman's heart that was so sweet? Maybe this wasn't going to be easy money. Her stomach instantly felt sick. All this for money. Jude went to sleep and dreamt of Cora Quincy and wedding that would never happen.

Yes I am done. And it's really long. Like 7 pages on Microsoft word. Jeeze. I hope your happy and now you review!


	13. Animalistic Noises

Hey Oh Man you are gonna love the chapters to come! I have been writing them and man oh man you are in for a treat! Ya so I'm trying to get like a hundred reviews before I give you chapter 14. So make it happen!

"Jude?"

" No."

Tommy jumped back as Jude attempted to hit who ever was waking her up.

"Jude wake up."

"Why? What time is it?"

" 5:15"

" No Freakin Way?"

" Yes. Get up, take a shower get dressed and don't forget to put the ring on."

Jude stumbled out of the bed and tripped. She nearly tripped but was caught by Tommy. He picked her up bridal style carried her into the bathroom and sat her down on the counter. He walked into the closet and pulled out a towel for her, he then walked to the shower and turned it on.

" Hurry up, we got to get there soon. You did pack warm clothes right?"

Jude nodded her head and walked towards the shower.

"I'll go start the coffee ok?"

He received another nod and left. She showered did her makeup and got dressed. She walked over to her purse to add the finishing touch. She slid the ring on her finger and admired it. It was a perfect fit and was exactly the kind of ring she would for the future. She opened up her phone and saw that it was a little past 6. Walking down the stairs she was allured by the smell of breakfast and hot coffee.

" So do I look the part of future Mrs. Quincy?"

Tommy who was finishing breakfast looked up and dropped the spoon he was using. Jude chuckled.

" So I'll take that as a yes. Where's the coffee promised?"

Tommy pointed to the pot and a mug. Jude poured herself a cup and took small sips as she watched Tommy make breakfast.

" Whatcha makin' Chef Quincy?"

" Omelets with green pepper onions tomatoes and cilantro, and cheese if you'd like."

" That I would. Sounds great."

" Ready to eat?"

" Do you even have to ask?"

Tommy put the omelets on plates, grabbed forks, and sprinkled cheese on top of the eggs. They ate quickly and headed out to the car. Jude opened the trunk as Tommy walked out with the bags.

" I could have carried it."

" What kind of gentlemen would I be to let a lady carried her luggage?"

Jude raised her eyebrow at him. " Gentlemen?"

" Shut up."

6 hours later.

Jude shifted uncomfortably in the passengers seat. Her stomach instantly gwoled quite loudly and she clutch her sides. Tommy looked over and chuckled.

" Hungry?"

" What was your first clue?"

" That animalistic noise coming from your midsection."

" Ya that was a rhetorical question."

" Ok if your gonna be mean I guess we won't go to lunch."

" Ok. Thank you for noticing I am hungry. Better now where the heck are we?"

" Belle View."

" And that is?"

" Maine."

" Small town Maine? Interesting"

" Its where I grew up, well kinda. I spent a couple of years in France, but I was here mostly."

Tommy pulled into a Italian looking restraints parking lot. Jude salivated as wonderful aromas invaded her senses.

" Please tell me we are eating here."

"Yup, Its my brothers place."

" There is a God."

" Ya, just wait until you try it. I'm tellin' ya. The meaning of food will change for you forever."

Tommy and Jude climbed out of the car. They walked towards the restaurant and Jude grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. They both squirmed slightly trying to rid themselves of the butterflies doing kung fu in their stomachs.

" Ready?"

Jude nodded and smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. It wasn't gonna be hard for her to pretend that she was in love Tom Quincy. Tommy toke a deep breath as he opened the door and walked in with his " fiancé"

" Well if it isn't Thomas Theodore Quincy."

" Theodore. That's cute," Jude snickered from his side.

" Shut up, its not my fault ok."

Jude looked over at an older version of Tommy. Same blue eyes but this one had black hair.

" Kevin!" Tommy let go of Jude's hand walked to greet the man. "Kevin" engulfed Tommy in a bear hug. When he let go Kevin threw a glance at Jude.

" And who might this incredible looking woman be?"

" This is my, uh, fiancé."

" Jude this is my brother, Kevin."

Kevin's face lit up and he grabbed her into a hug slightly tighter than the one given to Tommy.

" Welcome to the family."

" Uh thanks."

Jude patted his back in return and inhaled quickly as he let go.

" Hey try not and kill her, we're not even married yet."

" Sorry. Just never thought I'd see the day my little brother got married, and to such a beautiful woman. Tommy ya done good this time."

Jude blushed and Tommy winked at her.

" She is beautiful isn't she?"

" She is standing right next to you." Jude said referring to herself in the third person

Tommy and Kevin laughed slightly.

" So I'm guessing you both must be hungry"

Kevin led them to a table in the back and had them sit down.

" Becky here," he said grabbing a waitress quickly, " is gonna get you anything you want. On the house."

Becky handed them menus and walked away. She brought back red wine and they both declined ordering cokes instead.

" You're doing great Jude. Next you meet your new mommy." Tommy laughed quietly at his own joke and continued scanning the menu.

" You're a dork. I'm surprised. You're always Mr. Cool. What if she finds out? What are we gonna do."

" She's not going to. Don't worry and if she does, well it will be my butt she chews, not yours."

Becky returned took their orders and returned 30 minutes later with food in hand. Jude poked at her food nervously.

" Ok, so autograph signing, 8 months, still planning right?"

" Jude clam down and eat."

" Ya calm down. I just like conning old women into thinking I'm marring their son. Its awkward. What if she gets all sad after we " break" it off? I don't wanna be responsible for breaking an old lady's heart."

" _We won't have to break this off, if this works."_

" Trust me, she'll be fine. She's a strong old woman."

After they had finished eating they said goodbye to Kevin who in turn gave Jude another lung crushing hug. They made their way out of the restaurant receiving a few congratulations. Tommy opened the door for Jude and closed it after she got in. he climbed into the front seat and they headed towards Mrs. Quincy's.

Ok so next chapter will be up in like an hour or two or so….i don't know. Depends on how fast I can type….


	14. Meet Your New Mommy

Ok so here goes the next one…..

Tommy pulled Jude out of the car and grabbed her hand. They walked slowly up the walkway breathing in the cold air. Tommy reached over and rang the doorbell. What seemed like an eternity passed by and then the door opened. It revealed a 5'4 woman with Tommy's eyes and graying hair. Her lips were a slight pink and she had wrinkles of a life with many smiles and tears.

"Thomas, oh look at my son, so handsome."

Cora pulled Tommy into a hug and kissed his cheeks. When she pulled away she looked over at Jude surveying her appearance.

" Who is this beautiful young woman I see before me?"

" Mere, I want you to meet Jude, my fiancé and the love of my life."

Jude smiled big and stuck out her hand to shake Cora's. She watched in horror as Cora fainted and hit the ground with a resounding thud.

" Oh My God! I thought you said this was 'No big deal' Tommy. She just fainted!"

" I noticed. Ok so maybe I underestimated her reaction a little."

" A LITTLE? SHE PASSED OUT ON THE GROUND!"

" Calm down ok. Just go, uh, get the bags and I'll carry her back inside."

" Ya that sounds great. People can think we just killed an old woman and now we're moving in."

" Just go ok. I don't want her getting cold. The last thing I need is her getting sick. Everything's gonna be fine, trust me."

Jude reluctantly walked away and winced at the person who was staring from behind the curtain of the house across the street.

" _Everything's gonna be ok, my right check."_

" Mere. Mere? Are you ok? Mere?"

Cora groaned and rubbed her head, feeling a bump rising.

" What happened?"

" I introduced you to Jude and you kinda fainted."

" Jude?"

" My fiancé."

"You're getting married."

" Yes."

Cora grinned like crazy at the prospect of her youngest son finally wedding.

" You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

" You're gonna love her. She's amazing."

Jude walked in with both suitcases under her arms. Tommy walked over to her and took his suitcase while kissing her cheek.

" Thanks babe."

" No problem."

" Ok let's try this again. Mom this is Jude, Jude this is my mother Cora."

Cora grabbed Jude into a hug and kissed her cheek.

" Jude call me mom, sweetie."

" Uh, ok, Mom?"

Jude looked over at Tommy with a question in her eyes but Tommy just shrugged his shoulders. Cora let go of Jude and clapped her hands together before she spoke.

" I'll show you both to your room. Thomas don't let that girl carry those bags. Pick 'em."

She turned to walk towards stairs and Jude came along side Tommy.

" Room?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

" Like she'll believe us if we stay in separate rooms."

" Uh, we are waiting until marriage?"

" The woman gave birth to me. She knows me better than I know myself. And she KNOWS that I don't wait, for anything."

" Fine but you're sleeping on the floor."

Cora turned slightly on the step.

" Thomas sleep on the floor. Why that's ridiculous. The bed is big even for both of you."

Jude groaned inward and followed as they walked into a large guest room.

" Here it is. I let you both unpack and what not. Dinners at six. I imagine y'all will want to rest. "

She walked out of the room with a slight skip in her step and closed the doors behind her.

" You're still sleeping on the floor."

" Ya and when she comes in to wake us up in the morning, what do you plan on saying?"

" Fine we share, but absolutely NO touching."

" Fine with me, princess."

" Great, cupcake."

Jude turned away and began unpacking. When she finished she laid down on the bed and fell asleep. Tommy did the same and laid down next to her falling asleep instantly.

Tommy was the first to wake up and smiled when he saw Jude's red hair sprawled on his chest, her head on his lower ribs. His smiled grew as he watched her breath, clearly dreaming. This was the first time that he had woken up with a woman by his side. Even more amazing was they were both still fully clothed. He moved his arm slightly, hoping not to wake Jude and noticed that it was 5:30.

" Jude, wake up."

" Why?" Jude rolled off him and dug her head under the pillows. Tommy laughed and pulled the pillow away from her head.

" Because, its 5:30 and 'mom' is gonna have dinner ready soon."

At the word diner Jude's head shot up and all ideas of sleep were lost at the prospect of food.

" Dinner?"

" Something home-made and delicious, like she's always made."

Jude brushed her fingers threw her hair attempting to smooth it down.

" You look fine. Let's go eat some grub."

Tommy hopped off the side of the bed and tugged Jude down the stairs.

" Hey Tommy?"

" Yes?"

" If you're French, then why does your brother own an Italian restaurant?"

" My father was Italian."

" oh ok."

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen and were greeted with the smell of chicken potpie.

" Mere. It's smells wonderful."

" Good cause when you taste it. You'll be amazed."

Tommy pulled out a seat for Cora, a seat for Jude and one for himself.

" So where did you two meet?"

" Well I was at an autograph signing and was walking back from the bathroom and we walked into each other. She fell kind hard and I pulled her up. I think the thing that I liked about her most is she didn't scream or beg for my autograph. She just thanked me and walked away. I spent a half hour searching for her. When I found her I asked her out and she said yes."

Jude nodded her head along with the story, simply out of amazement. She had no idea Tommy could come up with such a fantastic lie in a matter of seconds.

" Aww. And Jude deary, what did you think of my son?"

" Well while I was falling a few inappropriate words went threw my head but when he pulled me up and apologized, I looked in his eyes and just melted. He was so gorgeous. He still is. He was very polite as well. Something I wouldn't have expected from a playboy."

Cora smiled as she listened. " I always hoped that one day my boy would meet a wonderful girl, and he has."

They continued through dinner and told their rather large white lie as it were truth. Once finish they said good night and headed to bed.

Once up stairs Jude grabbed a tank top and shorts to sleep in.

"Tommy turn around."

" Why?"

" Because I need to change, that's why."

Tommy did as told but turned his body slightly so he could still have a relatively nice view. Jude stripped down to her underwear and Tommy watched secretly taking pleasure in the view. His eyes roamed down her naked back, down her legs, lingered at her lacy black underwear and back up. He quickly turned around as she finished dressing.

" Ok you can turn around."

Tommy turned around and pretended he hadn't seen a thing. He drooped his drawers and earned a blush from Jude as he took off his shirt.

" What can I say, I'm not shy."

" I wouldn't imagine so."

He climbed into one side of the bed and she took the opposite. She moved to the edge and drifted off to sleep.

Oh ya so that's chapter uh 14, ya!

Oh and I just wanted to say thanks so0o0 much for reading this and reviewing. You all make this story great! And thanks to all of you who give ideas!


	15. Holy Moses

Oh man I made my 100-review mark and I'm so happy about it!!!! So thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and those who haven't, what are you waiting for?? Ok so my hand is so much better and I wanted to thanks to those of you who gave advice on how to make it better. It really helped. So here is chapter 15. I hope you all love me, really, I have given you three chapters in two days! So make me happy by reviewing!

Koli!!!

Thursday morning came far to quickly for Tommy. He blinked his eyes a few times allowing them to adjust to the light. He looked down at Jude and smiled. Upon inspection he found them in a precarious position. Jude's around were wrapped tightly around his torso and the same at hers. Their legs were entwined together. He pulled her closer, if possible and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and decided to try and sleep once again. Jude's eye fluttered open at the feeling of a kiss lightly on her forehead. She smiled up at Tommy finding his eyes closed and in a deep slumber. She rested her head against his chest once again and closed her eyes, suddenly reality set in.

"OH MY GOD!!" Jude scurried to the edge of the bed, pulled the covers up and breathed a sigh of relief to see her body still clothed.

" Jude?" Tommy opened his eyes to see her breathing heavily at the other side of the bed. " What's wrong?"

" Uh, nothing, bad dream, really, really bad dream."

" Ok. Well, are you ready to get up? Breakfast should be ready. Mom always was a morning person."

" Sounds good."

" Uh, we should do something couplish in front of her, ya know."

" Like what?"

"Leave it to me. Just try not to tense up when I do."

Jude and Tommy walked down the stairs. When they reached the bottom he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close. They walked like that into the kitchen and he kissed her neck just as Cora turned to greet them.

"Morning Tommy, Jude. How did you both sleep last night?"

" Fantastic." Tommy answered and kissed Jude's cheek. Cora turned back to make breakfast smiling at the happy couple.

" Thanks for doing this." Tommy whispered into her hair.

" No problem."

Cora placed the food on the table and they ate quietly. Cora decided to break the silence.

" So, what would you both like to do?"

" Well, Mere, we could go riding, that is if you still have the horses."

" Of course, those are the only things that keep me young."

" Ok. Great after breakfast we can go."

They finished and headed up stairs. When Tommy and Jude reached their room Jude closed the door.

" Tommy, I've never ridden a horse."

" It's not hard, trust me, you'll be fine."

" You've been asking me that a lot lately. And F.Y.I horses are freakin huge."

" Asking you what lately? You can ride with me, no big deal."

" Never mind, what do I wear?"

" Jeans, something warm. Its pretty chilly outside."

Jude reached in the drawer and pulled out some clothes and headed into the hall towards the bathroom. She walked back into the room in blue jeans and a tight top the resembled long underwear. Her hair was curly and she placed a black scarf around her neck, hiding her guitar pick necklace.

" Ready?"

" Not really, kinda freakin out."

" You'll be fine, I promise."

They walked through a sliding glass door and on to the porch. From the porch, Jude could see the stables and wide open fields that led to a mountain in the distance. They walked in the direction of the stables and were welcomed with the smell of manure. They walked in and found Cora with three saddled horses.

" Mere, Jude's never ridden before so she's gonna ride with me."

" That's fine, why don't you take Irelond, she's gentle."

Jude looked over at Irelond and shuttered. She was a beautiful mare with tan skin and a blonde mane. Tommy took Jude's hand and placed it on the nose of the horse and then to the side gently stroking the horse. Tommy removed Jude's hand as he felt it shake and squeezed it tenderly.

" Ok ready to get on?"

Jude looked at Tommy like he was crazy.

" I'll help you. You'll be fine sweetie."

Cora looked down at Jude from a large Grey horse and spoke softly to calm her.

" Jude, dear. Tommy wouldn't put you in harms way. Irelond is trained so you have to trust her, she knows what she's doing."

Jude put her foot in the stirrup and grabbed the horn; she swung her leg over and with push from Tommy she was on the horse.

" Jude open your eyes."

Jude slowly opened one eye and looked down.

" Holy Moses! It's really high up here." Jude began to hyperventilate.

Tommy jumped on behind her and wrapped his arms around her while whispering words to subdue her. Jude finally began breathing normal when Tommy grabbed the reigns. He gave to horse a quick kick and they set a slow pace.

" You doin' ok?"

Jude just nodded her head as she sat frozen. Tommy bunched the reigns in one hand and placed the other arm around her waist, pulling her close.

" You'll be fine. I gotcha and won't let go. I promise."

They trotted for a while and Tommy smiled as he felt Jude relax against him.

15 minutes later

" Feeling better?" Jude looked back with a smile

" Incredible."

" You want to have some fun?"

Jude nodded her head and held her breath as Tommy kicked the horse into a full run. He leaned down her ear so she could hear him when he spoke.

" Try and lifted yourself off the horse. It saves you some pain."

Jude dug her knees into the saddle and lifted her butt of the saddle. She felt astonishing and the experience was simply breathtaking. They kept that pace and slowed down when they reached the stable. Jude jumped off the horse with a new surge of energy.

" Oh My god that was amazing Tommy!"

" I thought you'd like it. How your legs feel?"

" Ok, I know this sounds so wrong but, I can't really close 'em. It feels like I'm still on the horse."

" Sounds perfect, babe." Tommy joked. His smile left as he felt Cora's hand hit the back of his head.

" Thomas. I do not want to hear the details of your sex life. What you do in the bedroom stays there. Understood? Have some respect."

Jude giggled behind Tommy and he turned around to give her a look that said ' shut up'.

" Baby don't give me that look. You should know not to say things like that in front of your mother."

" I'll try to remember that next time, darling."

Cora shoke her head as she left the stable and smiled.

" Baby?"

" Sweetie."

" Hey I tried, I could have called you cupcake or …," Jude smiled wickedly," Lil' Tommy Q." Tommy gave her a harsh look.

"Lil Tommy Q?" What the…"

" Ah, language dear. My virgin ears and all."

" Virgin? I would like to beg the differ."

Jude turned with a shocked expression.

" Jerk."

" You know you love me."

" Only when you pay."

Jude walked out of the stable and swayed her hips as she caught up to Cora.

Oh! You guys know you loved this…oh ya…so review, k? Coz reviews make me happy!!

Koli!!!


	16. For You I Would Wait A Lifetime

Ok this is the climax chapter…..so may love me, some may hate me….but here it goes…also thoughts are in italics and the translations for French are in italics, for those who are un cool and don't speak French!

Koli

Cora and Jude sat at the table on the porch watching Tommy load hay for the stables. After two days everything seemed to be going well. Tommy looked up and waved at the two most important women in his life. Jude smiled and waved back and sipped her coffee.

" He really loves you, ya know."

Jude choked on her coffee not so subtly and attempted to breathe.

" Excuse me?"

" He truly loves you."

Jude heartbeat quicken as she tried to find a way to reply to such a statement.

" Well, I would hope so since we're getting married."

Cora just nodded her head as she looked out over the horizon. The sun was making its way up slowly and the air smelled of hazelnut and fresh pine.

" We've been through a lot, Tommy and I. We've been hurt and forgiveness doesn't come easy because of it. Take care of my son; He and Kevin are all I have left. Don't break his heart."

Cora set her cup on the table and walked towards Tommy. Jude leaned back in her chair and breathed deeply.

" _I can't do this anymore. Not to her. Cora's amazing. I have to tell Tommy tonight."_

She got up and walked into the kitchen. She rinsed out her cup and placed it in the sink. She walked over to the glass window and saw Tommy and Cora talk. Tommy stormed off angrily and headed in her direction, Cora following close behind him. Jude ran to the stairs and sat down just as they entered. The sound of the glass door slamming let her know they were in the next room.

" Je ne suis pas stupide, Tommy. Je sius qeu'elle est ta secrataire, pas femme. J'en ai assez de tes mensongez. Dis-moi est-ce que tu pretends, ou est-ce tu l'aime beaucoup."

I'm not stupid, Tommy. I know she's your secretary, not your wife. I'm sick of you lying to me. So tell me, are you really pretending or do you love he?

" Yes, ok, I love her. She's…amazing. Unlike any woman I have met. Her outlook on life is so refreshing. She doesn't look at me and see some playboy jerk off. She sees a human being. She loves like no other and she knows how fragile like can be. I haven't even had sex with her. Me of all people, mom. You have any idea how miraculous that is. I haven't been with anyone in five months, and you know why? Because I want to wait for her. I'm trying to be change for her. She makes me want to different, better. "

Jude felt her cheeks wettin' and ran up the stairs trying to get away from them. When she entered the room she grabbed her suitcase and began to pack frantically. Tommy thrashed the door open absolutely livid. He could even think straight he was so angry.

_Don't corrupt her Tommy. She's a beautiful and doesn't need another heart break. She thinks she's too good for me. Her own son. She thinks I'm trying to ruin her. I love her, why can't she see that?_

All the anger that was apparent on his face melted away at the sight of Jude's tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

" Tommy, I, uh, need to leave. I can't stay here."

Jude closed the suitcase and turned to grab the rest of her things. Tommy took her arm and pulled her into a warm hug, attempting to stop the tears. To watch her cry was worse than death.

" Hey, why the tears?"

Jude wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her cheek to his chest, listening to his heart beat. The rhythmic sound of life filled her ear, soothing her. Life. Death. The two things that separated her and Andrew. Tommy's soft steady breath moved against her, and she began to cry again. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her.

" Talk to me."

" I can't do this to him or Cora any more. I'm sorry."

" Can't do what to who?"

" This," Jude stated, spreading her arms out while motioning around her, " I can't do this to Andrew."

Tommy sighed and placed his hands in his pockets and swayed slightly.

" What exactly is this?" he questioned looking her deep in the eyes.

" You know."

" I don't."

" I heard what you said."

Tommy looked around nervously. " All of it?"

" Every word."

" It's true."

" What's true?"

" What you heard. I meant it. I am in love with you. So completely that I'm trying to be a better man for you. I stopped drinking, no more random women at bars. Once I tasted your kiss that was it for me. I only want you. One simple kiss had kept me from every other women, inspired me and caused me to feel, love, something completely different from anything I've had. "

Jude's lip tremble as tears formed.

" No Tommy, we can't. What about the press. What about Andrew?" When she said his name the floodgates opened and tears trickled down her face and dripped onto her shirt.

" Who cares what the press thing. And as for Andrew. He's dead, and I know you loved him, but you have a man of flesh and blood standing before you, pouring out his heart." Tommy placed a hand over his heart.

" I love you Jude Harrison, so much it hurts."

" I can't do this right now. I need to go. I'm sorry Tommy."

Jude took her things and left the room. Tommy made no attempt to stop her and with a heavy heart he watched her go. She needed time and for her he would wait a lifetime.

Oh I know y'all are so lovin this chapter. Yes so tell me in a review. It just gets better from here. Im telling ya. You are so gonna love it.

Koli!!!


	17. Even Breathing Is Hard Without You

126 reviews!!! Whoo!!! I am so happy!!! So heres uh, 17!!!!!!

Koli

Jude sat twirling Tommy's ring around her finger. In front of her a bagel and fruit in which she did not intend on eating and a streaming cup of coffee. The café she was in had a family of four eating happily and talking. Around the counter were truck drivers stopped for a quick fix of coffee and one of the waitresses kids eating pancakes at the end. Memories from the day before flooded her mind as she stared aimlessly out the window.

"Baby, he's dead. You have a man of flesh and blood standing before you pouring out his heart."

Sadness flowed through her soul as his last words echoed in her mind.

" I love you Jude Harrison."

She had wanted to say it back, run into his arms and kiss him, but Andrew held her back. Betraying him was something she could never do. She sighed absent-mindedly and reached into her purse, after pulling out her wallet she placed money on the tale to cover the bill and left. She pushed the door open and heard apart from her thoughts, the ringing of the bell signaling her leave. Breathing in the cool morning air she stepped out of the threshold and on to the street of a small town outside of Quebec. She moved gradually down an all too familiar path until she saw the sign " The Resting place", her home away from home. Countless hours were spent here, her just breathing deep as she attempted not to cry.

" No more tears", she silently scolded herself. As she walked down the path she read what she had already memorized.

" Andrew Landon Montgomery, beloved Son and Husband." She laugh bitterly, they had never been married though she dreamt about it many a night. Everyday for a year after his death she would silently pray that he would walk through the door and ask why she was so sad. He would call her Rockstar and this life would be a dream, a horrible nightmare. But he never did and she gave up hope on everything else, her life was gone, her reason to live. If it weren't for the family she did have she would have died next to him. Standing next to the headstone she remembered why she had almost died for him.

" _Jude you need to come home, you haven't eaten, slept in days. You'll die out here."_

" _I don't care. I'll die for him, I just want him back." Jude sobbed as Mrs. Montgomery held her._

" _We all miss him but he would want you to continue living and do what you love."_

" _I'll live for him, but I'll never sing for anyone but him. He was my inspiration and without him singing no longer brings me joy."_

Jude sighed, as she stood remembering why she never sang. After he died music was nothing, it had no meaning. Until Tommy she had stopped sing, but now it seemed she was doing it every day. She placed her bag next to the headstone. Sat down and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them protectively. Taking a deep breath she began to talk to the wind, to Andrew.

" Hey Andrew. Remember I told you about Tommy. Well its official, he loves me. I think I love him back. I'm sorry beloveded. I'm trying to be faithful, really I am. It's just so hard being here without you." Jude sobbed as she placed her face down into her encircling arms, resting her head on her knees.

" Hey Rockstar."

Jude picked up her head and looked up to the sky. Her nickname.

" Andrew?" she heard a small chuckle.

" Behind ya beautiful."

Jude stood up and spun around frantically, finally coming face to face with her dead fiancé.

" OH MY GOD! Andrew? Is, is that really you???"

" Of course its me."

Jude leapt into his arms and kissed him fiercely. When she was satisfied she climbed off him.

" You have no idea how much I've missed you. I am so sorry, baby."

"Sorry for what?"

For the thing with Tommy. I suppose to yours but then he came and…"

Andrew shoke his head and placed a finger to her lips trying to stop her from speaking.

" Your mine anymore. I'm dead. I'm not even supposed to be here."

" What?"

" I am supposed to be up there", he stated pointing towards the heavens. " I just can't seem to get there."

" Why not. I mean, what's keeping you here? Not that I don't love having you with me again."

" You are."

" How am I keeping you here?"

" You refuse to let me go, to you I'm still alive."

" That's ridiculous. If you were still alive we'd be married and have kids."

Andrew sighed, she wasn't getting this and he wanted to be home.

" I was there."

" When?"

" When Tommy confessed his love for you. I've always been there. I've heard every word that you spoken to that stone and I heard every word Tommy said to you. I want you to be with him. He loves you, and he can be with you in ways I can not."

" But…"

" No, baby, please, let me go home. To where I belong. I've waited along time to get there and I really want today to be the day I finally do."

Jude nodded her head and closed her eyes. Andrew smiled and kissed her forehead

" I love ya Rockstar, thank you."

When she opened her eyes he was gone.

She walked away from the site and took a cab home. Leaving her stuff on the coffee table she when to take a hot bath and try to realize what just happened.

Tommy stood in the room where she had left him. He inhaled her sent as it still lingered in the room. He had cried last night, he'd admit to himself but never to anyone else. The fact that she left killed him and he longer for her to be here with him. He knelt beside the bed and breathed. In and out. In and Out. Sometimes when you lose the one you love even the most automatic things become a chore. He didn't want to see his mother and he didn't even bother with eating. He never wanted to eat another meal unless it was with her, didn't want to sleep unless she was by his side. He didn't even want to leave this room until she returned. But Saturday did come and he drove home alone. Upon entering his apartment he didn't dare go into any room that her presence had been in. he looked at the cd on his nightstand. It was her cd. He threw it across the room and laid in his bed, praying for dreams of her as he slept.

Ok so thats it. Next chapter I know y'all are gonna love!


	18. You Can't Promise Something Like That

So I know that half of you hate me and the other half are like "who are you again?". But I'm back with a great chapter. Seriously! I had a **_HUGE_** case of writers block and it almost made me cry. But now its gone and I am free to write again!!! Oh and by the way did I tell you how cool it is that I have 145 reviews!! Oh man its amazing. I love all y'all who review. It makes me happy! So just an overview of the last chapter:

Tommy said he loved Jude (yay! )

But then she ran away scared (boo!)

So then she goes to Andrew's grave (dead fiancé) and like cries and stuff and then Andrew comes and says its ok to be with Tommy (yay!)

While all that was happening Tommy was being all depressed and crying (but your not suppose to know that) and he thinks his life sucks.

So that's it. Chapter 17 in a nutshell, with commentary by me, Koli. Ok so here is chapter 18!!!

The next morning Tommy stared at the clock until the alarm went off. A loud metallic ringing filled the silent room followed by a thud. Two nights with out her were taking its toile on him. Two nights with out sleep because she was gone. The realization hit him again as he entered the bathroom. She was gone, she didn't want him. He looked down at himself to find he was in the clothes from the day before. He smoothed out the wrinkles and decided to just not care today. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the sleepless night apparent on his face. He had a five o'clock shadow and his hair was a matted mess. Dark circles surrounded his iceberg colored eyes as he splashed water on his face in an attempt to make himself somewhat presentable. Once again he found himself in the mirror and sighed as he pushed down his hair. He walked into his living room, grabbed his keys and headed towards work in hopes of seeing her.

Jude woke up the next morning tired. The past two nights had not been kind to her. Without him sleep was difficult to obtain. It was like chasing a mirage only to see it disappear right in front of her eyes. She sat up in her bed and looked over at the clock. It was too early to get out of bed and too late to go back to sleep. Of course whose to say she would even sleep. At 5:30 in the morning she crawled out of her sheet sand walked into her kitchen. While making a pot of coffee she made the decision to skip out of work for the day. Seeing him would just make her life harder, even though she knew she would have to return to work someday, that day was not here yet. It was the middle of January and most of the tourist had gone home for the winter. It was her favorite time of year; she put on a pair of pants and a jacket, grabbed her shoes and keys and headed to the Montgomery's Cabin in the mountains. When she reached there she sighed. The first time she had been here was with Andrew and his family for Christmas. After he died Mrs. Montgomery had given keys to come here and cope. Her coping involved her drinking half the cabins supply of liquor and passing out in her own vomit. Not a lovely picture, but those were the memories that lingered there. The Montgomerys had not been there since Andrew's death and just as she had suspected she had the cabin to herself once again. She wondered around remembering that Christmas and smiled as she remembered them kissing under the mistletoe. She walked over into the kitchen and noticed that liquor cabinet had been restocked and she decided against reliving two yeas ago. One can only wake up in their own vomit so many times. That's probably why she wasn't a heavy drinker. She sat down in the living room and removed her shoes after placing her coat on the couch. After resting from the car ride she started a fire, made coffee and watched The Lake House. A wonderful movie in her opinion, though it was a love story it had a psychological appeal. She fell asleep half way through the movie and awoke in the middle of the night to a smoldering flame. She placed more wood inside the fireplace and went back to sleep. She spent two days there and finally went home. It was around 10 in the morning when she arrived to her little apartment. She removed her clothing took a shower. After getting dressed she made lunch and watched yet another sappy love story, A walk To Remember. Followed By City Of Angels. A tissue box and a half tub of ice cream later she finally decided to watch some thing to cheer her up. Benchwarmers was next on the agenda. She laughed until her sides hurt and immediately felt better. Thoughts of Tommy lingered through her mind as she sat enjoying the beauty of stupidity.

Around four Tommy realized that Jude was not coming in making it the third day she had missed. Slightly angry and more depressed he took his keys from his pocket and walked to his car. Unsure of where he was going he drove, ending up at Jude's apartment. He pulled into the parking and sat in the car.

" _Ok, Go."_ Tommy told himself willing his body to move. _" Ok seriously this time. One, Two, Three. Go!"_ as hard as he tried Tommy could not make himself exit the vehicle. Tommy finally exited his car after ten minutes of arguing with himself. He pulled out his phone and called her house, checking to see if she was there. He didn't want to waste his adrenaline on an empty house. Nerves hit him as he waited for her to pick up.

" Hello?"

" Hey, uh, Jude. It's Tommy. Can I talk to you."

Tommy sighed angrily when he heard the phone click signifying she had hung up. He walked the rest of the way to her door and knocked on it, allowing the proper amount of time to pass before he knocked again.

" Come on Jude I know you're in there. I just talked to you on the phone."

Jude was standing near the door and looked out the peep hole.

" How do you now, I could have forwarded all my calls to my cell phone, smarty pants."

" And now I know you're really there. News flash when your trying to hide in your house its best not to talk to the person you're trying to hide from."

"Damn."

" Just open the door. I wanna talk to you."

" No."

" I'm not leaving until you open the door."

" Then I guess you'll be there for a while."

Tommy sat down with his back against the door and opened his phone, he speed dialed one and wait for It to ring.

" Hello?"

" Jude open the door."

" No! You stop calling me," and with that she hung up. Jude ran upstairs and took a long hot bath to ease the tension building in her shoulders. Her head began to ache and she took aspirin, nearly falling asleep in the tub. After she finished she slipped into some plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top and went to make herself something to eat. After eating she quietly stood and walked towards the door. Looking through the peephole once more she found that Tommy was still sitting at her door and was eating pizza. She almost laughed at the sight but then she remembered why he was there. Around ten she heard Tommy singing.

"If you feel like leaving, I'm not gonna make you stay. But soon you'll be finding. You can run, You can hide but you can escape my love."

Jude ran up the stairs into her bedroom and crawled into the sheets.

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_

_Because he loves you_

_Shut up_

_I'm just sayin is all_

Jude cursed at herself in the silence, she was arguing with herself, great. Total sign of insanity. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the man sitting outside of her door. Tommy glanced at his watch seeing it was 10:30 pm. he looked up to the heavens and said a silent prayer, begging that she would open the door soon. Jude got out of her bed and walked down the stairs, the clock flashing 11:15. She walked up to the door and wasn't surprised to find Tommy outside the door curled up into his leather jacket, resting in the frame. He smiled as he felt her moved down the wall and curl up against the door. Jude placed her cheek against the cold wood and drifted to sleep as Tommy did the same.

Jude awoke with a jolt fearful and unaware of her surroundings. Her eyes began to clear and she recognized her living room and remembered she had been sleeping on the door. She looked up at the clock to see it was 4:47 am; she rubbed her eyes, sighed and stood on her wobbly legs. Tommy stirred on the opposite side as he felt her move away. He stood as she did and waited. At the sound of the first lock being unlatched his heart rate sped up. at the sound of the second his leg shook nervously. As the door slowly opened Tommy let out a heavy breath. Jude was slightly shocked to see him standing there and sighed.

"Tommy, go home."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You won't talk to me."

"You really aren't gonna leave are you?"

"Not a chance."

Jude opened the door wide enough for him to enter and stepped back as he stepped in. she closed it softly and motioned to the couch. They sat in silence and waited for the other to talk.

"Why are you still here?"

Tommy took a few more seconds of silence and chose his words.

"Tonight was the first night I slept, actually felt reenergized after resting. I slept instead of reaching for you only to get empty bed sheets. I can't keep lying to myself saying that you leaving didn't hurt, cause it did. I don't wanna eat, sleep, breathe without you. I am so in love with you Jude. I don't even know how to describe it. Its scares me but it's a fear that I wanna face with you."

"I'm scared too. Look at you Tommy, million dollar playboy. Different girl every other day. How do I know I'm not just another flavor of the week? How am I gonna know that while you're on tour you'll be faithful to me? How will I know you aren't out partying?"

"You'd have to trust me."

"I don't know if can."

"I'm asking you too."

Jude shook her head and Tommy moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. he placed his cheek on top of her head.

"Please baby? Give me one chance. I'll never hurt you."

"You can't promise something like that."

Jude pulled away and walked out of her apartment. Tommy fell to his knees and whispered, "I can try."

ok so end of chapter 18. sad I know but I cannot control the story. they just have me write for them. so basically I own nothing in this story except the plot. peace and love and please review


End file.
